FineLine Spaceways
FineLine Spaceways (FLS) is one of the most prolific shipping, transport, and transit companies in the known Galaxy. True to its foundation, it continues to conduct business by picking up independent contracts and consigning starship captains in a franchising arrangement. Several thousand starships of many varied classes and scales bear the mark of this once-humble outfit, and ply the routes from one galactic corner to the other. Profile History Roots The story of FineLine begins during the heyday of the Galactic Republic. Thousands of transit companies traveled the trade lanes, all scarcely regulated by any formal order. Piracy and treachery ran rampant, but numerous regions existed where a single cargo ship could carve out a lucrative niche. Along and near the Perlemian Trade Route, a great deal of commerce was being exchanged between the productive regions of the Colonies & Inner Rim and the Outer Rim territories, such as the Tion Hegemony, Cronese Mandate, and beyond. The entire landscape of galactic commerce was thrown into disarray during the Clone Wars, witnessing trade routes stifled by blockades and embargoes and shipping outfits scatter in the face of piracy and smuggling. The follow-on Galactic Empire did much to restore order, but as oppression began to mount, another crop of independent cargo runners, smugglers, and "merchant mercenaries" sprang up. They would weave their way into the Galactic fabric for nearly two decades until many became the very lifeblood of the Rebel Alliance. One such outfit was comprised of the Wookiee Togryyshyk of Shyykris and his Elomin partner Khayell, using a heavily modified ''Wanderer''-class freighter to make runs between Kashyyyk and the surrounding districts. Eventually, the two took on a lad by the name of Ryan Cross, and began to get quite a reputation for pulling off some "intriguing" cargo runs through spots either thought unnavigable or regulated by suffocating Imperial overwatch. Khayell once remarked, "We fly a fine line between a brig and a payoff", and with that, FineLine Spaceways was born. By the start of the Galactic Civil War, the threesome had several hundred satisfied customers, several dozen networked contacts, and one overworked starship. While they were seeking an overhaul for it, they were directed to Caspar, where the ship's original manufacturer, SubPro, had relocated after their partnership with Incom had been liquidated. The stop proved more than fortuitous, as Togryyshyk knew SubPro's chief managing engineer, R'hakye. The Wookiee's staff of engineers and technicians was impressed at the modifications made by the spacers (mostly Cross's work), and offered to "buy" the ship from them in order to study, copy, improve, and market the technology (in fact, the threesome's custom ship would be the basis of the much-anticipated Wanderer Mk. II). With the offer on the table, Tog called up an old friend, Lyr Dunwell, who listened to the whole arrangement and caught the first shuttle he could out to Caspia. Dunwell was an exceptionally shrewd "business technician", and negotiated the deal even further, benefiting both parties involved. During the course of talks, he even caught the attention of Riche T Beilayrn, an interim commerce minister-of-sorts. Beilayrn was so impressed with Dunwell's visions, he sought out Casanmo Sole, one of the chief entrepreneurs in Yaerberron. The burgeoning shipping company began to get momentum behind itself and its mantra struck a chord with more than a few aspiring ship captains. Teaming with a financier and SubPro, Tog, Khayell, and Dunwell offered a franchising plan, and soon had over a dozen starships, with captains and crews to fly them, under their banner. Part of a Greater Whole 4 ABY brought not only galactic upheaval, but a stabilizing entity to Caspia in the form of Dergan Roj's fleet. The new government that was put in place saw great potential in the commercial sector, and took an aggressive role in revitalizing the economy. Dunwell was made Commissioner of Commerce in the inaugural Presavship of Wiltmer Gerrin and one of his first acts was to draft the Crest Commission Consolidation Charter. Without question, the successful FLS and SubPro were at the top of the list. Recent Trends Continuation of Tradition *"Under Dagny Bryant's leadership, FLS prospered once again and grew larger than it ever had before. Over time, she appointed one of the company's up and coming pilots to the position of Vice President, and when she chose to retire in lieu of a position in the Caspian Government, VP Benjamin Jawatha was handed the corporate reins and named CEO. *Concerns about Jawatha's leadership abilities were quelled as FLS continued to expand and prosper under his control. Along with the hiring of Kartijan Lore as Chief Operations Officer, and the continued support and assistance of the CDU, FineLine Spaceways added new vessels to its fleet, refurbished many of the older ships it already owned, and erected their own skyscraper in downtown Plaxton City dubbed ' Enterprise Towers'. A more recent addition, and pride of the company's CEO, is the SubPro Deep Space Vehicle named the "Caspian Queen". Another sign of the company's ever expanding ways." source Star Wars MUSH command 'swinfo fls2 Prosperity amongst Tragedy *"With the abrupt loss of Benjamin Jawatha, FLS once again has a new CEO, Kartijan Lore. With the help of COO James Clevall and EVP Danis Sartanlic, as well as the rest of the FLS family, she strives to continue to make FineLine Spaceways the best it can possibly be. *Present Day, FineLine Spaceways seems to be in a constant cycle of renewal and expansion. The signs announcing available jobs are ever present in the company's windows and ads announcing work openings forever grace the pages of IGNews Classifieds. The current Motto and Mantra of the company is, 'FLS is Family, not a job.' and their Employment Tagline, 'Come be apart of the best and largest family in the Galaxy.'" source Star Wars MUSH command 'swinfo fls3' New Leadership Adds Strength Employees of Fineline Spaceways Current Employees of Fineline Spaceways *Contora Vondrani (Chief Executive Officer) *Korreptus Kaide (Chief Operations Officer) Notable Employees *Togryyshyk of Shyykris (founder) *Khayell (founder) *Ryan Cross (founder) *Avalyshaar Dusten (founder) *Dagny Bryant(CEO) *Benjamin Jawatha (CEO) *Kartijan Lore (COO, CEO) *Krysten Carlyle (CEO) Contracted Captains/Employees *Darrien Bryant *Troy McTavish *Lelila Jayespyer *Randel Tjanri *Goku Saiyanes *Surck, the Verpine *Danis Sartanlic *Jim Clevall *Eva Sargent *Namren Nammas *Xee Thot *Chamracca *Darian Soltar *Divada Secura *Zon Santorini *Inanna Jordain *Alvin Dogma Notable Ships *CCS Rawalpindi *CCS Surabaya *CCS Caspian Queen - Deep Space Vehicle Category:Businesses Category:CDU Organizations